


letters from lost days

by Cheshire



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hoshido | Birthright Route, M/M, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10004738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire/pseuds/Cheshire
Summary: King Leo and Prince Takumi, the letters they wrote. Post-game birthright.





	1. Chapter 1

*

 

_Wherein they do not start on the right foot._

 

*

 

_King Leo,_

Thanks for inviting me to your coronation. Again, I’m sorry my siblings couldn’t attend. I would’ve preferred to have Corrin show up in my place too.

I’m also sorry about Oboro.

Consider this a formal apology.

_Takumi_

P.S. I left behind the book about that game you mentioned with the all-powerful queen. I didn’t mean to.

 

*

 

_To Prince Takumi of Hoshido,_

It was a unique pleasure to have you as an honored guest at Castle Krakenburg. Should you ever return, I promise we will not speak any more than we must. Your discomfort is, after all, my own discomfort. I will also ensure that your accommodations are as far away as can be from people you might’ve crossed blades with in the past.

In any case, consider your formal apology accepted. However, your definition of both _formal_ and _apology_ don’t quite match my own. Corrin tells me you’re well read, which staggers belief. What books could you possibly be reading? Not the same ones I do, clearly. Corrin’s naïve to believe we have anything in common.

Nevertheless, don’t be too harsh on your retainer. She of all people meant well, and I wish her peace. My soldiers were not on their best behavior, and I will discipline them accordingly.

Safe travels.

 _Yours eminently,_  
_His Royal Majesty  
_ _King Leo of Nohr_

P.S. There should be a primer on chess with this letter. There is another on etiquette. If either are lost, let me know. I’ll send a replacement.

 

*

 

_To His Royal Majesty, King Leo II of Nohr, blood of the Dusk Dragon, long may he reign,_

You’re insufferable. I said I’m sorry. I meant it! What more do you want from me? Fancy calligraphy? All I’ve got to work with here are words on paper.

Corrin tells me the same. She doesn’t have the best judgment I’ve ever seen, but she's literally standing over my shoulder right now, so fine. I’ll share what I’ve been reading lately. I _was_ reading Yuinaga’s _Ten Faults of Man_ , the world’s longest essay that posits, in short, that humans are backstabbing and selfish, and it extrapolates rules of governance from there. I put it down because it was needlessly pessimistic and probably written by an ass that couldn’t engender loyalty to save his life—literally, if tales of the author are to be believed. I’ll finish it someday when my eyes have rolled back into place. I tossed it aside for Zhancius’ _Chrestomathy_ , then his _Middle Treatise_. They’re both on compromise and balance, less ancient than Yuinaga but not by much. The former is told in fables and anecdotes (it’s called Zhancius’ _Anecdotes_ in some editions), the latter is a book that tells what the _Chrestomathy_ shows. I recommend the _Chrestomathy_. It’s harder to find and about four times as long as the _Middle Treatise_ , but it's a fun read.

I’ve since started on _Apeiron_. I found it in Castle Krakenburg and bought a copy for myself before I left Nohr. I guess you probably already know about it, since it was in one of your libraries. I hadn't seen it before though, nor read many theories about infinite worlds. It’s not a common topic for Hoshido’s philosophers.

In my imagination, you spend your spare time reading ten pound books on how to hold a teacup. Go on. Prove me wrong.

 _Your etiquette book doesn’t tell me how a foreign prince is supposed to address a King and I’m not going to humble myself for you like a subject, so look I tried, yours truly,_  
_Takumi_

 

*

 

_Prince Takumi,_

Why bother recommending me a book without sending me a copy? I’ll have you know that my men reported that the _Chrestomathy_ no longer exists in Nohr. The last known manuscript burned when my great-grandfather torched the libraries. Somehow, Odin found the first seven chapters in Old Cyrkensian. I’m not sure where or how, but I’ve no complaints. So there’s your answer to what I’m reading: ancient sheets of crumbling parchment with ink long since faded, at your suggestion.

Truly though, I’m having a good time with this. For my evenings, I feel like a child again, exploring texts I can barely read let alone understand.

I’m glad you’re enjoying _Apeiron_. You could’ve taken that very copy with you. It’s a good edition and a princely gift anyway, one that I would have made to you if I had known any better.

I've read a great deal of Yuinaga’s writings, including _Ten Faults_. I agree it’s too extreme in assuming the worst in people, but I’ve found its teachings valuable enough. Yuinaga's flaw is that his callous practices would make enemies where there were none, but what if you only had enemies to begin with? What if you never had any chance of winning people over through grace or mercy? From personal experience, I can tell you that Yuinaga's rules make sense in royal court here in Nohr, doubly so now that I wear a crown on my head. Sometimes I find myself playing these nobles against each other just to buy time to breathe.

Do you imagine me often, Prince Takumi?

 _Rather skeptical that you tried at all,_  
_King Leo of Nohr_

P.S. How’s chess?

P.P.S. I loathe to demand a favor, but this is important. Please tell Silas to read his letters if you see him. I understand he’s too busy helping Corrin in Hoshido to flip through papers, but he is still a Nohrian noble with unfinished business here.

 

*

 

_King Leo,_

Firstly, the _Chrestomathy_ is common here, okay? I should’ve known you Nohrians were crazy enough to burn it all.

Secondly, I do not imagine you often at all so SHUT UP.

Thirdly, in the exceedingly rare occasions that I do imagine you, it is now as a king shrouded in darkness upon his throne, surrounded by the writings of Baldassare, Cleogoras, Richelieu, and Yuinaga, cackling maniacally with your stupid cape as you plot the machinations of your court and your kingdom. Alone and friendless. Also, holding a teacup with your pinky out just so.

 _Sincerely,_  
_Takumi_

P.S. Pawn to B4. I guess I’ll play white.

P.P.S. I talked to Silas. He looked like he had a demon on his back when he left. If he doesn’t return to Hoshido unharmed, I will find you, and I will bring Fuujin Yumi with me.

 

*

 

_Prince Takumi,_

Thank you. I'm sorry I reduced you to playing messenger for Nohrian politics, though I might do it again if you send a coffer of books with Silas every time. I haven’t had a chance to go through it all yet, but at a glance, you have impeccable taste.

Unfortunately, I'm too busy to write a proper letter, but I didn’t want to ignore you. This will be briefer than I’d like.

Firstly, my cape is not stupid.

Secondly, both Baldassare and Richelieu too bloodthirsty for my tastes. Replace them with Tisiphone and Pontias. I've recently come to admire Tisiphone’s dedication to family and legacy. On the other hand, I grew up with Pontias’ works on morality and ethics, on building a better future. Each day, his words drive me forward.

I’ve attached this letter to Pontias’ _Moralia_. I expect you’ve read it already, but all the same, it is a gift.

 _Yours,_  
_Leo_

P.S. I am certain the primer on chess that I sent you has a chapter on good openings. I’m also certain that was not one of them. If you insist on it, then Pawn to E6.

 

*

 

_King Leo,_

The red haired man that delivered this letter is Subaki. He gotten a lot of titles since the war, but all you really need to know is that he can bring back your response in under a week.

Where is Silas? I talked Hinoka down from unleashing Subaki and his horde of sky knights upon Nohr—by which I mean I yelled at her until we were both red and out of breath. So yes, my threats against you were empty air, meaningless ink on paper. If you want to return that favor, don't make fun of me for that.

Listen, they say your reign in Nohr is a terror. We're two weeks journey out from Krakenburg, but we hear the rumors here too. Hinoka fears the worst since we haven't heard back from Silas since he left. I told her to have a bit of faith in your dedication to peace between our nations. I never thought I’d speak up for Nohrian scum, but here we are. Unbelievable.

I had not read the _Moralia_. I wonder if you sent it to me as a trick. If you abide by it as you say you do, then you are kind-hearted and selfless enough to be a fool. If you sent it to deceive me, then I’m the fool.

Just get Silas back here as soon as you can, alright? Next time I argue with Hinoka about whether we should invade Nohr, I won’t win unless Corrin backs me up. I don’t think she will though. She sided against Nohr once before—but then, so did I.

Do not delay.

_Takumi_

P.S. I insist. Priest to B2.

 

*

 

_Dear Takumi,_

I trust Lord Subaki is discreet. I’d prefer if you burned this letter after reading it, but my crown gives me no right to command you.

Silas should be back within a fortnight. He is unharmed. He's also exiled. You know, for sedition, insurrection, and treachery against King Garon. Before you march an army over here—if you can beat Lady General Hinoka to it—allow me to explain.

I had my father’s loyalists stand trial in open court for all number of crimes. Quite frankly, it was a purge, and it continues even now. There are people in power, and I am in the process of removing them, one by one, one trial, one execution at a time. Not everyone is happy about this. The nobles all fear death or some other punishment at every turn, which is understandable enough. In my haste to remove Iago's puppets and father’s thugs, I have washed Krakenburg’s halls with blood. I don't intend to stop. I don’t mean to live up to every stereotype Hoshido has for Nohrian royalty, but I do what I must.

Silas' family was on trial. I thought I should give him a chance to remove them, take them out of Nohr, find anywhere to let them live out their lives as long as I never saw them again. I'd upset Corrin if I didn't give him the opportunity. I admit I thought I might upset you too.

You will want to know how many people I’ve killed. It’s many. Not too many to count, but the number shames me enough that I won’t share it.

You will want to know if the trials are fair. They're not.

You will also want to know if I intended to deceive you with that godsdamned book. I did not. I meant it for you, and my only thought was that you might enjoy it. If there was anything else on my mind, it was that Pontias is a Nohrian philosopher, both ancient and kind, and he is the reason I believe Nohr is not twisted at its core. That I hold _Moralia_ dear does not mean that I can afford to be a virtuous king. History will remember me as cruel, but perhaps it will remember my successor as kind.

You have my gratitude, for your letters, for your books, and for your trust.

 _Yours,_  
_Leo_

~~P.S. Cavalier to F6.~~

P.S. Cavalier to F6.

 

*

 

_To King Leo of Nohr,_

Corrin was wrong. We are nothing alike.

 _From,_  
_Prince Takumi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wherein trust is rebuilt, this time on a stronger foundation._

 

*

 

_To King Leo the Cruel, long may he reign,_

Pawn to B5.

_Takumi_

 

*

 

_Prince Takumi,_

It’s been half a year. What changed?

Pawn to D5.

 _Sincerely yours,  
_ _King Leo of Nohr_

 

*

 

_To the tyrant upon the black throne of Nohr, Witch-King Leo the Second,_

I spent half a year playing against Silas’ grandmother. She passed away.

Pawn to E3.

_Takumi_

 

*

 

_To that incorrigible brat of a prince, Takumi of Hoshido,_

I’m sorry to hear that. Give Silas my condolences, if you think that’s appropriate.

You’re welcome to visit Krakenburg if you’d like to finish this game before we turn old and gray.

Priest to E7.

 _Tyrannically yours,_  
_King Leo_  
_~~Your best alternative to a dead woman, apparently~~_

 

*

 

_King Leo, who has the gall to say he’s sorry,_

I can’t really think of anything I’d want to do less than visit your gloomy castle.

Come to Hoshido. There’s nothing for me to eat in Nohr anyway.

Pawn to F4.

_Takumi_

 

*

 

_Prince Takumi, the pickiest of eaters,_

I’m actually sorry though. I recount to you that I only have words upon paper to express myself in these letters.

You know very well that I can’t go Hoshido right now. I’m sure you’ve noticed that King Ryouma passed down the order to stop trading with me last month. I doubt I can step foot across our borders without starting a war. On the other hand, you cannot possibly start a war over unseasoned cabbages—or I hope you wouldn’t.

What about Macarath? It’s not as far a trip for you from Hoshido, and that palace you sacked during the war is somewhat repaired now.

Castling short.

 _Ever yours,  
_ _King Leo_

 

*

 

_King Leo, purveyor of unseasoned cabbages,_

I’m _not_ a picky eater. I ate whatever was served at Krakenburg. I just didn’t like it. Besides, Ryouma would calm down if you’d move your Faceless armies away from Mokushu. In case you haven’t looked at a map lately, Mokushu is kind of our front doorstep.

Last time I went to Macarath I nearly died.

Priest to D3.

_Takumi_

 

*

 

_Prince Takumi, the fussiest of eaters,_

I’ll move my armies away from Mokushu when they stop sending their ninjas into Nohr. I’ve already made my assurances to King Ryouma. I don’t blame him for being skeptical given that I don’t have proof of their incursions. In my defense, they’re ninjas. Of course no one saw them.

Kotaro’s death in Mokushu hasn’t changed anything. They’re still seizing every chance they can to expand, and now they encroach on Nohrian mountains. Be thankful that Hoshido is a strong nation mostly unravaged from war. In comparison, Nohr under my watch is by far the easiest target around. I have no way to defend my country. I uprooted the foundations of Nohr, but even if I hadn’t, everything was already in shambles when I took up the crown. I field an army of Faceless because Corrin didn’t leave me with enough left to field an army of men.

Regardless, I was too naïve (yes, me, naïve, I'll pause for laughter) and thought I had several years of peace to rebuild my country. It turns out I don’t. Peace isn’t a static thing. It cannot be won like spoils; it is a nebulous state that must be maintained, constantly balanced lest it be upset. Complacency was my mistake. Mokushu scents Nohrian blood, and I am trying to scare them off to avoid a war. I pray I don’t start one, but that’s a risk I'll have to take. After all, I lose every gambit I don't play.

For the record, I know that you’re writing from Izumo with a host of at least a thousand soldiers. That’s twice as many as I’ve got, and you’re barely three days march from my Faceless. _I’m not going to fight you_. I’m not even there.

But I digress.

Is that a no to Palace Macarath? If you’re going to bring up food again, I will cook your meals myself for crying out loud. Come up with a better reason to turn me down.

Pawn to A6.

 _Yours but for preferring tomatoes over cabbages,  
_ _King Leo_

 

*

 

_King Leo, purveyor of unseasoned tomatoes,_

Palace Macarath is fine. I’m heading to Notre Sargesse with Hinoka now for a bunch of reasons, so I’ll swing by Macarath after I’ve wrapped up there. I’ll be at your border in two weeks, give or take. I guess it’ll be in one week by the time you receive this.

No cooking though, thanks. I’m not eating anything you’ve prepared. If you want, you can eat what we cook? It'll be my effort to share my culture. After all, you ought to learn that _boiled_ is not a flavor.

I’m bringing a guy named Shura. I think you should talk to him. Well, I think _he_ should talk to _you_. Corrin was working with him on a project. Now I’m working with him instead since she’s too busy. That’s what I’m good for in Hoshido. I’m a poor man’s Corrin, and Shura’s the poor man. You're probably a poor man too, now that I think about it.

You say that you’ve got half as many Faceless as I’ve got soldiers. That's funny because my reports give me very different numbers. But hey, let's suppose you’re telling the truth. Can you still summon more? Me and Shura have need of more.

Pawn to A4.

_Takumi_

P.S. Has anyone ever told you you're a little paranoid? I wasn’t at Izumo because of you.

 

*

 

_Prince Takumi,_

~~What~~

~~No~~

~~You can’t just~~

Can you delay your arrival??? This is rather short notice?

I don’t think the staff there were expecting guests so soon. I’ve sent a letter to inform them of your arrival, but they won’t be prepared to receive royal guests. If the maids seem distraught, it’s because they don’t even have fine linens and porcelain yet to replace what had been destroyed. I’m trying to do something about that.

_Leo_

P.S. I don't feel like a poor man. I love my sister dearly, but I'm not inclined to play chess against Corrin "Charge Forward Until I Win" of Hoshido.

 

*

 

_Leo,_

Is it too soon for _you_ to be there? You’re the only reason I’m going. I don’t care about the state of the palace. If they’re not ready for guests, I’ll pitch a tent. It’s just me, my retainers, and Shura. It’ll be fine.

I’ll arrive at Macarath in four days or at least before the end of the week. See you soon.

It was your move by the way?

_Takumi_

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

You are _not_ pitching a tent outside of Palace Macarath. That is the opposite of fine. You're a prince; I'm a king; I'll not have it said that my hospitality was lacking. At least stay at one of the inns.

Pawn capture at B5.

_Leo_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

I’m not some delicate princess. I don't need your pampering.

And to you, pawn capture pawn at B5.

_Takumi_

 

*

 

_Prince Takumi,_

Thank you for visiting me at Palace Macarath, though it felt more like I was visiting you since you got there first. Pass my regards along to Shura as well. It was a pleasure to meet him and I look forward to working more with him in the future.

I'm surprised you thought I'd send you two away. Shura wants to bring Kohga back from the ashes? He wants to kick Mokushu in the face while he's at it? Excellent. I've never been so delighted to give a man my support and the support of Nohr. Honestly, I'm more surprised that you're willing ~~to speak to me~~ to enlist a horde of Faceless towards the reclamation effort. I would've thought hatred for these creatures runs too deep for your soldiers to fight alongside them. Then again, your stratagems have your Hoshidans and my Faceless at opposite ends of the field, so I see you've even thought of that.

Tell King Ryouma that I will send the Faceless back to the outer realms when our business in Mokushu is done. If Shura does not honor his promise to stand between Nohr and Mokushu, then I will summon them anew, but for some reason I trust him when he swears upon Kohga's future. There shouldn't be anything to worry about.

I will attempt to negotiate the support of the knights of Cheve on Shura's behalf, but again I’d rather you come with me—or went instead of me altogether. They hate Nohr, and more importantly they hate me. I expect they'll try to kill me on sight. On the off chance that they'll suffer me to live, I'll talk to them about their independence and aid for Kohga. Wish me luck. I'll need it.

On a personal note, it was a pleasure to see you again. I didn’t tell you at the time, but the porcelain set I gave to you belonged to my sister Elise. It was the only full set that I had on hand that I could send to Palace Macarath for your use, but they were her favorites. She used to host these awful tea parties, where indeed she insisted you hold out your pinky just so. I'd give a great deal to suffer through one of those tea parties again, but failing that it’s nice to see someone make use of her porcelain once more. I think she’d have liked that. She’d have liked you too. _Not_ that I think you’re some delicate princess. I think I made it very clear that I think you’re barbaric and uncouth. And noisy.

I’ve attached a recipe for beef stew. You didn’t say so, but I know you liked it.

 _Yours,  
_ _King Leo of Nohr_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

What would I even do in Cheve? Offer you moral support? I don’t have anything they want, and you have everything. That crown you wear means the world to them. Me, I'm the spare prince of Hoshido. I'm ornamental. My title has as much weight as the wind.

Listen. You're turning Nohr upside-down. Some people hate you for that. Some people hate you for _how_ you're doing that. Either way, Nohr is changing because of you, and the Chevois have waited a hundred years for someone like you to wear the darksteel crown. You get things done and keep your promises. They know that. Don't underestimate their intelligence, and don't underestimate your own. Smile prettily and offer Cheve their independence, and they will listen to your terms. ~~Scarlet told me she'll hear y~~  Probably. If it looks like you’re going to die, please don’t die. It’d ruin all my battle plans.

Anyway, Izana said _heavens no_ , so Izumo’s staying “neutral” in all this. I don’t know how he can pretend he’s neutral when he’s hosting parties for Hoshidan soldiers every night, but every conversation I have with him begins and ends with him pouring me a cup of wine, so I've given up arguing with him. On the upside, Hayato's bringing a small swarm of diviners down from the Wind Tribe. Less of an upside, some of the nearby villagers are mobilizing because I guess they hate Mokushu _that_ much. I'm trying to distract them with talk of trade deals and defense treaties with Kohga, but it's not really working. I'll figure something out. I'm not sending farmers to go to battle against master ninjas.

I have bad news though. Me and Hinoka went into Mokushu to speak to their daimyo to try to sort this out without any fighting. We were probably the wrong people for the job, because the diplomacy thing didn’t go very diplomatically. I may have declared war before storming out. Beats me why Hinoka didn't tell me shut up. Shura says not to feel bad because a peaceful solution was never on the table, but it's hard not to wonder if it could've gone better if Corrin had been there. She could've won the daimyo over without bloodshed.

So we don't have the element of surprise anymore because I botched that. We'll manage. Shura knows the land better than they do, and Mokushu won’t expect us to have Nohrian support.

Move quickly. The longer we delay, the more prepared they’ll be.

_Takumi_

P.S. I said something rude about the porcelain when you insisted I take it. I don't even remember what I said exactly, but I'm sorry. I didn't know.

 

*

 

_Prince Takumi,_

Good news: I didn’t die.

Whenever we're done with business in Mokushu, it’ll be Cheve’s first independence day. Festivities abound, and you're invited. Lady Scarlet seems aware of your machinations since she told me to say hello to you for her—and these have been machinations, I'll have you know. I can’t believe you accuse me of being some grim puppeteer in Castle Krakenburg when you’re the one pulling so many strings.

Must you be so hard on yourself? Look at what you've wrought. I am here for you, am I not? The Wind Tribe diviners answered your call too, and Niles tells me that the kitsune have snuck down from their mountain pass. Lady Scarlet and the wyvern knights set out on the morrow, and they will call themselves men and women of Chevois, the first to do so in generations. You started with a thousand soldiers, and now you have over three times that or more.

Allow me to be blunt. Corrin is a miracle, but if you think you compare  _that_ unfavorably, Archduke Izana has given you far too much to drink. As you play kingmaker so easily with Shura in Kohga and Scarlet in Cheve, consider that whatever the weight of the wind might be, the only person that thinks it has no power is you.

As for declaring war against Mokushu, I only wish I'd been there to see it.

I don’t expect to hear from you again until you’ve secured the north. Good luck.

 _Until then,  
_ _King Leo_

 

*

 

_Tomato Lord,_

We’re here. Signal me whenever.

_Mee-so_

 

*

 

_Mee-so,_

Can you time your next shot with mine? I know it’s hard to see from this distance, but your Fuujin Yumi’s arrows should align if you fire when you first see leaves.

~~I just think it’d be fun.~~

_Tomato King_

 

*

 

_Tomato Lord,_

This is a waste of time.

_Mee-so_

 

*

 

_Mee-so,_

True. But it looks spectacular.

Again?

_Tomato King_

 

*

 

_Caped Tomato,_

I don’t know why I bother with you.

_Mee-so_

 

*

 

_Mee-so,_

Neither do I.

_Caped Tomato_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takumi used the Polish opening, and their game follows [this one](https://www.chess.com/forum/view/game-analysis/orangutan-opening). It’s not as bizarre an opening as Leo makes it out to be, but it’s pretty much never seen in competitive.
> 
> Also, I bumped this fic up to five chapters, because there was no way in hell I could wrap up with the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wherein nothing comes to pass, though not for lack of trying._

 

*

 

_To he who can’t hold his drink,_

I said my farewells to you this morning, but you were unintelligible so I left this letter with Hinata for whenever you’re feeling alive again.

Drink water and don’t push yourself too much. I apologize for letting you get carried away, but you’re extraordinarily charming after a few glasses of wine. I understand now why you think _smiling prettily_ is viable negotiation strategy. It certainly worked for you when I tried taking your cups away. I thought Oboro would be stronger, but she was worse than I was.

I daresay you won’t remember anything of the celebrations in Cheve, but I don’t suppose you’ve seen Odin? He’s one of my retainers. He didn’t return with me from Cheve. It’s not entirely unlike him to go missing for a few days, but it’s been more than that now. He chases legends and rumors at his whims, but I’ve never known him to outright disappear without a word.

_Yours,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

Is Odin the mage that wanted to fire my bow, or is he the archer that wanted me to fire _his_ bow? I saw the archer talking to Shura when we first arrived in Cheve. As for the mage, I haven’t seen him since Macarath. No one’s reports from Mokushu mention him either—at the very least, no dark mages were among the bodies we recovered, so he’s probably alive. Maybe he never left Krakenburg?

Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine. It’s not the first time I’ve drank myself to sleep. It’s probably the first time I’ve drank myself to sleep in front of so many people though.

Next time, STOP ME if I can’t walk in a straight line. It’s pretty embarrassing, and irresponsible too. I hear you had a good time though—in disguise as a butler? I don’t see how I forgot that. That’s so ridiculous I don’t even know where to begin. How does that even work? You change your clothes and no one recognizes the King of Nohr anymore?

_Sincerely,  
He who can certainly hold his drink, just not that time_

 

*

 

_To he who protests too much,_

I’ve always assumed a simple disguise suffices because no one particularly wants to see me, so it’s a bit of a relief to find out that the doppelganger is only a coincidence. I also have a reputation for never leaving Krakenburg, so what really are the chances of running into King Leo in Cheve?

You didn’t do anything to feel embarrassed over, and you only fell asleep in front of me. Niles came very close to convincing you to take your hair down and find a maid outfit so we could match, but it didn’t come to pass. Even if it had, I think that might’ve been quite well received.

Truthfully, it was a fairly normal evening of festivities for people our age. There’s nothing wrong with celebrating, and I don’t see how it’s particularly irresponsible for a prince to enjoy himself every now and then. There was never any danger with your retainers were close by to keep you safe. Rest assured, I—your dutiful butler—was ready to stab anybody that would dare harm a hair on your head.

I’d even argue that surrounding yourself with a swarm of marriageable women is the responsible thing to do, in your position. Finding a suitable match is what I’d be doing with myself, if I had the time to spare for it.

Do you truly remember nothing of the night?

_Yours,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

It’s not really custom in Hoshido for me to find my own wife. It’s not unheard of either, but I always figured I’d marry whoever my mother told me to marry. I don’t know who’s supposed to sort that out now that she’s gone, but I’m pretty sure it’s still out of my hands.

Cheve is a blur.

I remember making a toast to Cheve’s independence, which was just before sundown. Then I was introduced to roughly every unmarried woman in town, and some of the men too, and somewhere down the line I decided it was a good idea to drink myself into oblivion. I _think_ I remember you saving my life at some point, which doesn’t make any sense since everyone says it was a very peaceful night.

 ~~You~~ ~~Hinata said~~ I know that you stayed with me through the night. Did anything happen?

_Sincerely,  
No I swear I’m not usually that bad it’s true_

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

My memory is spotty as well, although spotty is a great deal better than nothing. As I recall, there was a pretty girl that asked you for a dance, and one dance turned into too many. You mouthed _save me_ , so I cut in. She hit me for my troubles, so with that sort of temperament, I can see why you wanted saving. It’s Hinata that you owe everything to though. I took my song with you; he suffered one with her in your place. You were far gone enough that I figured we should head back before someone else wanted to try their luck with the high prince of Hoshido.

We talked well into the night—about dreams, about faith, about philosophy. It’s a shame you don’t remember it, but no, nothing happened. You fell asleep on me eventually, so I put you to bed and spent the rest of my time reading.

Was that bothering you? You needn’t fear my intentions. Trust this if you don’t trust me: I have too many enemies to risk making more.

_Yours,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

~~Wouldn’t that just mean you’d be more likely to lie if anything happened?~~ Not knowing bothered me. That’s all.

Corrin returned from the Dragon’s Gate. She’s going to go back (it’s about finding Azura, it always is), but she says she’s seen Odin—or at least someone that looks and talks like him anyway, so it’s probably him. He and a woman passed through the Gate recently. Apparently the woman was one of Camilla’s retainers, the red-haired mercenary. I think that’s all Corrin can tell you, but if you want to write to her personally, she’ll be in Shirasagi for another month or so.

Maybe Camilla knows more. Corrin said you should ask her. She also said I should visit you and send you her love. I’m not sure if she means I should write that down or if she wants me to pat your face when I see you.

_Takumi_

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

I didn’t expect you to actually ask around for me, so thank you. Knowing that Odin left rather than died gives me some small measure of comfort. I will miss him, but I assume this was by his design.

Awkwardly enough, I haven’t the faintest idea where Camilla is. She stayed in Krakenburg for a few months after my coronation. She was an immense help in rooting out the criminals from our armies, but after she finished that, she left and hasn’t returned for over a year. It’s for the best. There are too many unhappy memories for her in these halls.

You’re more than welcome to visit, although I’d appreciate it if you gave me a little more notice than last time so I might prepare an actual reception for you. Are you certain you’d enjoy being here though? Krakenburg is too “gloomy” for you, you said. I’d defend it for pride’s sake, but I don’t disagree. I can find some other location, if you’d prefer.

Please don’t rub my face like Corrin does. It wouldn’t be the same coming from you.

_Yours,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

So about letting you know in advance about my visits… Corrin decided to leave Shirasagi early, so I’m going back to the Dragon’s Gate with her, then I’ll head onwards to Krakenburg. She estimates six weeks, but since we’re flying, I’m thinking it'll be closer to four weeks. In my defense, it’s still more notice than I gave you for Macarath. I’m improving!

You don’t have to do anything special for me though, really. I’m don’t want to make your life harder than it is already. That’d be the opposite of what I want. You just seem ~~lonely~~ ~~miserable~~ like you could use some company, and I’m not up to anything else anyway.

We’re leaving in two days, so send your next letter to the village by Dragon’s Gate.

_Takumi_

P.S. I’m not touching your face, don’t worry.

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

How are your travels so far?

It’s very humble of you, but it’s not possible for the High Prince of Hoshido to make a trip to Castle Krakenburg without it being some grand event. It’ll appear rude on my part and suspicious on yours. People will know that you’re here, and if they know, there will be rumors of any and every nature. We’ll both be better off if I flaunt you to the populace a few times for the connivers and courtiers to sate their curiosity.

I’ll throw a banquet or two in your honor, then I’ll introduce you to the nobles I currently favor, and that’ll be that. Besides, what would you even do here otherwise? There’s not much entertainment to be had if I don’t provide it for you.

_Yours,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

Traveling’s been awful. Corrin wanted to stop at every village we passed, so it really did take an entire month to get to the Gate.

The villagers themselves were great, fun for Corrin, but a little exhausting for me. She just beams at everyone, and they pat her on the back then leave her alone. She does that to people. She reminds them of what’s good and what’s worth living for, and no one asks any questions. When I talk to villagers, it can get pretty grim. I like them—as I should, I’d be a sorry prince if I didn’t like my own people—and they don’t seem to hate me, but I can’t just make all their problems go away. I have an entire speech I’ve memorized thanking people for their sons and daughters that fought in the war, then I’ve got another speech about taxes. Personally, the taxes speech is the more depressing of the two.

I’m also getting really tired of holding and kissing people’s babies. It’s like I walk into a village and instantly I’ve got an ugly bundle of joy in my arms. It doesn’t end until they’ve handed me every infant within fifty miles. They don’t do this to Corrin. I don’t understand.

Anyway, this might come as a shock, but I'm visiting Krakenburg to visit _you_. Not the entirety of your court. Put me through whatever motions you need to, fine, but don’t waste energy to keep me entertained. If you’re busy, show me to the library, or let me hunt in whatever you’ve got that passes for woods. I’ll find something to do. If I end up giving you more trouble than you’ve already got, then I’d rather head back home.

I’m going down the river to Windmire, so I ought to be in Krakenburg pretty soon, but your irrigation systems are falling apart. I’ve seen the dragon veins that must’ve been used to build them, so I’ll stop to patch things up along the way. Expect me in maybe two weeks.

_Takumi_

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

Repairs to the river canals are sorely needed and appreciated. Thank you. Without Camilla—or indeed, without an entire squadron of children like my father had—it’s difficult to maintain all the works that rely on dragon veins to function. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, I can only be in so many places at once, and doing vital work for my people is sadly not the best use of my time.

Thank you for your sentiments as well. However, I find myself enjoying the prospect of these grand events, though I never liked them much as a child. Understand that this is how all my days go: I wake, I govern, I sleep. Yes, hosting grand events is a hassle that requires planning and preparation, but it’s a change of pace, a distraction, one that I gladly take on.

More importantly, I realize I’d prefer to live in a less gloomy place myself, and look, what luck, I have the power to change that—so I shall. You’re not wrong that I go out of my way for your sake, but I stand to benefit too.

Safe travels. I’ll see you when I see you.

_Yours,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_King Leo, most gracious host and the most obsessive over-planner I’ve ever seen,_

I FORGOT TO PUT THE BOOKS BACK WHERE I FOUND THEM BEFORE I LEFT. I’M REALLY SORRY. The stack on the corner of my room goes to the east wing’s library. The stack on the desk goes to that study in the basement, the one that looks like a prison cell. Everything else goes to your chambers.

Anyway. When you said you’d introduce me to a few people, I didn’t think that meant a hundred or more new faces each day. When you said you’d host a banquet, I didn’t think that meant balls and galas nearly every night. I also don’t think anything you said could’ve logically prepared me for a grand tourney, but Hinata sends his best wishes to Effie. Don’t let it be said that he’s not gracious in defeat.

I’m not sure how much the past month cost your coffers, but I hope I was worth it for you. I heard you laugh a few times, so it was worth it for me.

I’m sorry for the headaches. That was a pretty awful few days, and it was my fault. Next time you suggest I stay indoors, I’ll listen. This is going to sound really stupid, but I didn’t know people hated me enough to try to kill me. Thank you for actually saving my life this time.

I’m also sorry for the things I said. You’re a fine king, Leo. I forget it sometimes is all.

_Takumi_

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

Takumi, I know where the books go. There’s no need to apologize. I’m more impressed that you managed to get through all of them in a month than anything else, honestly.

You’ve apologized for all of this already. My stance hasn’t changed. You don’t need to support my decisions when you disagree with them. I appreciate it, but you didn’t speak to me for two days after I cleaned out those that tried to harm you. I think your disapproval was rather clear. You don’t need to pretend otherwise.

You _do_ need to be a bit more cautious though. You should expect assassination at every turn here. It’s not necessarily because of who you are. Meaning no offense, Nohrians do not hate Hoshidans the same way Hoshidans hate Nohrians. You were targeted because I’m fond of you. It was that way for King Garon’s favorites as well. Wars were fought in the shadows of Castle Krakenburg back then, and it’s so ingrained into our culture that I don’t think I can change it even now. It’s quite normal here for bickering to become a life or death affair. I should’ve warned you more firmly, but I didn’t think they’d be so bold. I’ll be more vigilant, but so should you.

That being said, you were well liked on the whole. If you didn’t notice, your attention was a much sought after commodity, and I was its gatekeeper. You were introduced to nearly everyone that frequents my court because I felt like I was being unfair somehow if I picked and chose between them—and then sometimes I just wanted to remind people that I know their names, the names of their family and loved ones, and I am always tracking their whereabouts.

As I said, I don’t expect you to support me and what I do as king, but I am ever thankful to have you as a friend.

_Yours,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

Did you make it back to Shirasagi? Presumably not. I don’t know why I ask.

I’ve written to Princess Sakura, and she says you haven’t returned yet. I fear the worst. I pray this raven finds you.

_Yours,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

Please show up again. I refuse to believe you are dead, and I would be _extremely_ thankful if Lady General Hinoka stops accusing me of kidnapping you and hiding you away in a tower.

_Yours,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

Inexplicably, King Ryouma hopes that one of my birds might be able to contact you when his can’t. I find this unlikely, but it also doesn’t hurt to try one more time.

_Yours,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

There is much I would like to say to you that I haven’t.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

I don’t know if you sent letters to Shirasagi or to me at all, but don’t write to Shirasagi. I’m not there.

I found Camilla. She’s running an orphanage in an abandoned mansion not far from the mountains. I’ve been here the past month (or two, I lost count) helping out. I think she might have roped me into staying forever. One of these kids won’t let go of me. It’s making it hard to go anywhere let alone leave. A few of them started calling me papa, which terrifies me.

Honestly, I’m not sure if Camilla wants me to help with the children or if she thinks I’m one of them. Sometimes she just sits me in her lap and feeds me, like a pet dog or something. I’ve tried getting out of her cuddle sessions, but she’s pretty stubborn—and I don’t know how to say no to her. I count myself lucky if I can just maintain eye contact and not turn into a stammering mess around her, the eye contact especially.

I think Corrin gets the petting thing from Camilla though. Corrin definitely didn’t pick it up from our side of the family, and Camilla doesn’t keep her hands to herself either.

_Takumi_

 

*

 

_~~Takumi,~~ _

~~Why is Camilla raising orphans~~

 

_~~Takumi,~~ _

~~I don’t suppose you could tell her to drop in on me sometime? I would appreciate her support, but I guess she _would_ prefer basking in the adoration of defenseless children over actually helping her last surviving sibling~~

 

_~~Takumi,~~ _

~~Her face is up there. It’s not that hard to avoid staring at her~~

 

_~~You damnable fool,~~ _

~~Sakura is worried sick about you. Do you have any idea how much you take your family’s love for granted?~~

 

_Takumi,_

Tell Camilla I love her dearly, and I wish she would return home if she ever gets the chance. Should she need resources or supplies for her endeavors, let me know. I’m happy to help.

Enjoy your time with her. She’s a lovely woman.

_Yours,  
Leo_

P.S. You should write home. Your family misses you.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wherein confessions are made._

*

_Leo,_

Sakura flew over just to yell at me, or she did that thing where she looks like she’s about to burst into tears and I never know what to say. There wasn’t really any yelling. She said you were pretty worried. I didn’t actually think you would care where I was either way, so thanks. For caring. And I’m sorry for the trouble.

She brought me your letters that ended up in Shirasagi. Do you want me to go back to Krakenburg? If there’s still anything you want to say. I asked Camilla if she could fly me to you, but she’s not sure about leaving the kids alone—I think she’ll cave if I keep whining though. The real problem’s that it leaves behind Oboro, Hinata, and Beruka to watch over eleven kids, fight off raiders, _and_ make sure no one starves to death. Camilla and Beruka managed on their own before I got here though, so it’s doable, but it sounds rough.

_Takumi_

P.S. Can you send me schoolbooks? Basic math and writing.

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

As always, I’d welcome an opportunity to speak to you in person. Don’t forget, we have yet to finish our discussion on time.

Quite frankly, if you’re going to bring Camilla to Krakenburg, then I suggest you bring _everyone_ to Krakenburg. I’m not sure if you’ve stopped to think about it, but you are raising eleven children in an abandoned and derelict mansion in eastern Nohr, which is war-torn, barren, and swarming with looters. I imagine Camilla makes quick work of bandits, but I don’t know how she’s keeping mouths fed. The children will be better off here—or if not here, then in Windmire or at least somewhere _not_ the middle of nowhere.

I admit I’m being selfish. I’d rather you were closer rather than further, and I miss my sister dearly, but your choice of location for raising a band of orphans is objectively awful.

_Yours,  
Leo_

P.S. One pigeon can’t carry textbooks for a dozen students. Expect a wagon of supplies, academic and otherwise, within two weeks. Your deliverymen are Arthur and Effie, and their orders are to stay and help for as long as they see fit.

 

*

 

_Leo,_

Were we arguing about time? I thought I was arguing that you’re insane _and_ stupid. Plantations in the outrealms is a bad idea. Sure, you could grow a year’s worth of crops within a month, but that can’t be safe to eat. And _yes_ , I’d rather you feed your country on freak plants from alternate universes than have people starve, but “better than certain death” is a really low bar for edibility.

Camilla gave in, so we’re going to Krakenburg. I played dirty and told the kids, and _they_ want to go visit a big castle, so we’re going to go visit a big castle. I’ll wait for Effie and Arthur to get here, and if you’ve sent enough food to get us from here to Castle Krakenburg—and I’m pretty damn sure that was exactly your plan—then we’ll set out pretty soon after they arrive.

But listen, the mansion isn’t _that_ bad. There’s a roof, and we’ve cleaned out all the mold and rats. As for food, I hunt in the mornings, and we send Beruka down to the nearest villages to barter for wheat and berries. It’d be easier if we could grow crops. I tried plowing, but the soil here is half rock, half ice, and all dead. Calling it _barren_ is too generous.

I know there’s only one of you, and someone will probably steal your throne if you take your eyes off it for a few seconds, but have you ever thought about traveling around your own country? Brynhildr’s magic would help your people out a lot, especially in these parts.

_Takumi_

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

Arthur and Effie should have arrived with the wagon by the time you receive this letter, but yes, it has enough rations to take you to Krakenburg. I neither confirm nor deny any ulterior motives.

We were discussing time because of your fixation on the temporal discontinuity between our world and the outrealms. The time difference doesn’t matter because it is merely perceived. Time is but waypoints for the human mind, so what was a month for you was still truly a year in the outrealms. There’s no evidence to the contrary. Trust me—or if you don’t trust my opinion, trust Saint Celestine’s _Atonements_ —the metaphysics are quite sound.

Obviously, traveling around Nohr myself to patch things up would be a more straightforward solution. In Nohrian history, the wielder of Brynhildr traditionally makes regular pilgrimages across the land to breathe life into the earth, but that hasn’t been done for centuries now. I would like to do as you say, but when I leave Krakenburg, I leave no one left to run Nohr.

It’s not that I expect someone to usurp me if I’m absent. Half the nobles dream of unseating me, but they’re not brave enough—I’ve already removed anyone with the gall to try or the influence to succeed. The bigger problem is that nothing gets done without me. It was the same way with my father. King Garon ran everything. Not all of us were pawns, but we were all pieces on the board for him. Ultimately, I am the same. I give the nobles certain duties that come with certain rewards, finely chosen to nudge their status this way or that. I give knights and mercenaries missions for glory or gold or both. Without someone to assign them tasks, my court squabbles among itself while Nohr stagnates. Nohr unfortunately can’t afford to stagnate or we’d actually starve as opposed to almost starve.

I used to trust Odin with running things in my absence. I know you were skeptical of his abilities, but he was a highly educated man with sound judgment. There were times where I thought he was more princely than I. Without Odin, it’s only Niles that I trust, but I think there’d be outrage if I made Niles seneschal to the throne—it’d be fun though.

_Yours,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

I’m going to ask Camilla to cover for you in Castle Krakenburg so you can take a vacation across every corner of Nohr. The worst she can say is no, right? And be moody for a few days. I’ll just have to be extra adorable. Extremely adorable. Persuasively adorable. You know how it’s done. You’re a little brother too.

I don’t blame her for wanting to avoid Krakenburg though. It’s not the responsible thing to do, I can’t imagine leaving Ryouma without a word, but if he and Sakura died in Shirasagi, I think I’d avoid home too for the rest of my life. I don't know how you survive alone in Krakenburg like you do.

We’re taking the same road that Arthur and Effie took to get here. With the kids, I don’t know how long it’ll take for us to get to Krakenburg. Every single of them’s favorite hobby is wandering off their own, closely followed by walking into deathtraps, so it might be a slow journey.

_Takumi_

P.S. Seriously, I’m asking Camilla. Don’t stop me, and don’t pretend that you don’t need a break. You were half dead on most days I was with you, and nearly all dead on the rest of the days. I was starting to think that you only visited me to nap where no one would bother you.

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

Very well, I won’t pretend. Ask her. Be adorable. Wear ribbons. Wear rouge. Bat your eyelashes.

Do this for me.

I believe in you.

_Yours,  
Leo_

P.S. You did abandon King Ryouma without a word. For three months when you were with Camilla, he hadn’t the slightest idea whether you lived or died. Worse yet, as I understand it, you wrote to me long before you ever wrote to him. I wouldn’t even be surprised if you still haven’t sent him a letter. I’m flattered to have your favor, but please don’t neglect your family. I should not be prioritized over them.

 

*

 

_Leo,_

Every time I talk to Camilla, I feel like I’m one of those underhanded merchants, and the only thing I’ve got to sell is cuddles.

She said she’ll consider it. I’ll keep pressing. At first I felt like I was playing with fire, but then I found her secret weakness. I just have to say I want to free up your time so I can spend it with you, and she does that awful pouty face (you know the one) and says _aww_ and pinches my cheeks, then there’s the inevitable _you’re so cute_ , and it’s mortifying, but it’s working.

We’re barely out of the mountains. See you in a month, maybe.

_Takumi_

P.S. No, I haven’t written Ryouma yet. I don’t really have a defense for that. I’m sorry.

P.P.S. I’ll prioritize people in the order I want.

 

*

 

_Peddler of Cuddles,_

At risk of incurring your wrath, I must say that _is_ rather cute. Truly.

What’s your going rate for cuddles? I may be an interested customer.

_Yours,  
Leo_

P.S. Apologize to him, not to me.

 

*

 

_Dear valued customer,_

For you? Just ask.

I’ll be in Windmire in two weeks, give or take.

_Takumi_

P.S. Right.

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

I dodged the question before, but to be clear now: yes, there remains much I want to say to you that I should have said much, much earlier.

See you in Krakenburg.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

I apologize that I cut your stay here abruptly short, but it means a great deal to me that you go back to Hoshido. Obviously, the children demand a great deal of time and attention, but you haven’t returned to Shirasagi for a year now.

It has been bothering me since I sent you away, but I believe you mistake _need_ for _love_. They are not the same. You don’t need me, so when you say you love me, I believe you. I don’t have any reason to think you’re lying. You don’t have a single thing to gain by playing out some charade, so it must be true.

It is the same with your family. That you are not _necessary_ to the running of Hoshido does not make you _unloved_ in Hoshido. They miss you dearly. The fact that you don’t have important duties to carry out makes their love all the clearer. They wish for your return solely because they love you. There is no other explanation.

Once, I thought I had lost all my siblings. For too long—and even a day is too long—yours believed you might be lost to them, and then you choose to return to me instead of Shirasagi. For this, I am a thief. Go to your family. Spend time with them. I am not the only person in the world that loves you.

Safe travels. I await your return.

_Love,  
Leo_

P.S. I’ve attached the mathematic assignments that Kiragi so cleverly abandoned in his bedroom before following you out of Krakenburg. If he thought I would let that slide, he was mistaken. See that he completes them. He needs the practice.

 

*

 

_Instructor Leo, who terrifies the children into doing their homework,_

You were right. They did miss me. They’re kind of smothering me, actually. Hinoka insists on following me everywhere I go. She doesn’t let me out of her sight. I think she’s scared I’ll disappear if she looks away. She’s mentioned off hand a few times that she feels like she’s losing me, so that’s not great. I’ll talk to her about it, but if she wants me to stay forever, I’m not doing that.

I’ve been taking my meals with Ryouma, but I know he normally eats while his retainers make their daily reports. He says he’ll go back to his normal routine if I beat him in a sparring match. So far our sparring matches are about thirty seconds of combat, five minutes of him carrying me to the infirmary, and an hour of talking while he makes sure he didn’t hurt me too badly—which shouldn’t take an hour, but Ryouma always finds a way.

I told them about us. Sakura already knew, but I wanted to tell Hinoka and Ryouma in person. So I did, and I don’t think they approve of—I don’t know, us? I think they hoped to match me with someone, for lack of better word, less threatening, or at least less King of Nohr. Ryouma’s started teasing me, so I think he’s warming up to the idea (it helps that Yukimura approves). I’m not sure about Hinoka. On the upside, Sakura thinks we’re “wonderful.”

It’s nice to feel sunlight again, but it somehow seems colder without you around.

_Takumi_

P.S. Look, Kiragi really doesn’t want to do the problem set. He just wants to kill small animals every day. I don’t see a problem with that, so it’s not easy to convince him that he should practice numbers.

 

*

 

_Takumi, who spoils the children nearly as badly as my sister,_

Camilla has finally relented. She will remain in Krakenburg for the next year while my men construct a proper orphanage in Windmire. During that time, I’ll make a pilgrimage across Nohr to work Brynhildr’s magic on the land. I’ve written King Ryouma to request your company as a diplomat to Nohr, which he’s graciously granted. If he doesn’t like me or us, he does an admirable job of hiding it.

I will say this: as one king looking upon another, I think he’s loathe to part with you. A king without those he loves is a hollow creature. Day in, day out, a king locks their heart away beyond their reach, for we have no need for it. We reign better that way. When we work, we do not allow ourselves to feel—yet we are human. We must feel. Without feeling, we become machines. Without the people we love, our lives consist of nothing except our decisions and our legacy. It’s empty and decidedly unpleasant.

When you are here, I am stronger, strong enough to bear the weight of my crown. Without you, I am thankful that I have Camilla beside me now, and I am thankful too for the company of the children. In fact, I see now why my father raised so many of us. I never told you, but I had eight siblings, not only three. The rest of them didn’t live to adulthood. We killed each other, and I wonder now if that is what drove my father to madness, to cruelty, to rue the people that he once cared for so deeply. Can you imagine these children plotting and executing each other? I can. I remember the small caskets at quiet funerals, and I fear the past may repeat itself. I fear that someday I will become ~~like my father~~ _alone_.

So I am sure King Ryouma looks forward to sharing his meals with you and your sparring matches. He does not waste his time by giving it to his brother—quite the opposite. You are well worth his time.

How is Princess Hinoka? Or is it Lady General Hinoka? I don’t seek her approval, but I'd rather I made your life easier rather than harder. Tell me if there’s anything I can do to help.

_Love,  
Leo_

P.S. It’s not that Kiragi needs to become an expert mathematician. It’s that he should learn it’s fine to make mistakes. Help him with the problems, and be patient with him. Do not let him grow up fearing failure, Takumi.

 

*

 

_Leo,_

I don’t know how to respond. You seem troubled. If I were there, you’d be within arm’s reach, and that’d be simpler since I’d be there. I wish I weren’t so far away. I also wish I were better at opening up to you, or being there for you, or all the other things I’m not good at.

Hinoka is not good. We argued, but not like how I argue with you all the time. She’s not happy with me, specifically me with you. Before you start worrying, it’s not really about you. I think she’s disappointed that even after winning the war—and her whole life was about the war against Nohr—we're still not a big, happy family. It's worst that Corrin isn't around much, but now I want to leave too, which doesn't help. All Hinoka had to say to me is how I’m not her bratty kid brother anymore, all big talk and big dreams, how she wants this starry eyed boy back. I told her I watched my mother die, I got mind controlled by a vicious bastard, I killed a few hundred people in cold blood, I can’t just forget that. I wash my hands, and I still see blood on them. I can meditate, but I still don’t know what thoughts are mine.

I think I only made her feel about a thousand times worse—just one more person she couldn’t protect. I can’t seem to say the right thing ever lately. She still follows me around everywhere, but she treats every moment like it might be the last time she ever sees me. It’s awkward.

If Hinoka sends letters, ignore them. Don’t read them, just burn them. She’s angry at everything right now.

I've started collecting old scrolls for you. I realized with the book burning era and all, foreign texts are exceedingly rare in Nohr. I'm doing my best to fix that, so find some space for a couple new bookcases in your library.

_Takumi, who tries to let kids be kids, that’s all_

P.S. Kiragi did the assignment. Also a few extras that Yukimura whipped up for him. He probably regrets asking Yukimura for anything.

P.P.S. Ryouma says it’s usually Lady General, but Hinoka prefers just General. No one actually calls her General Hinoka though, not in Hoshido.

 

*

 

_Takumi, doting father of eleven,_

Your response was fine. I can’t talk your ear off without you here, so I write instead. I don’t have any expectations besides that you read my letters.

Did I ever imply that I think you’re too closed off? Or you’re not _there_ for me, whatever that might mean? I’ve scoured my memory, and I’ve asked Niles what he remembers from my earliest encounters to you too, but I don’t think I ever have said anything of the like. I’m not sure where you got that impression. Simply put, it’s not true. I’m content with you the way you are. If you want to better yourself, I would like to help you with that however I can, but you needn’t change for my sake.

I read General Hinoka’s letters despite your advice. She was quite civil actually, and her concern is palpable. ~~Her theories, while certainly paranoid, are plausible. Possession can leave echoes or inclinations that would~~ I know her being upset upsets you, but do her actual thoughts regarding me give you any doubt?

I don’t want to pursue anything if you’re not certain.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

I'm certain. Orochi examined me for herself, and she says Iago is gone for good. I don’t have some subconscious need to serve the King of Nohr. Orochi’s sure of it, and if she’s sure, I am too. She might not have fancy books like Nohrian mages do, she might not be a sorcerer, but if we’re talking about the sanctity of my soul, I trust her.

If that's not good enough for you, Azura freed me. Have you ever heard Azura sing? She did a few times when you were attacking us, and she performed in Cyrkensia at the opera house when you were there. Her song’s a miracle. I trust its power too.

Listen to me, ignore Hinoka. If I’m drawn to you, it’s because Takumi is drawn to Leo. I’m not some shadow of Iago mistaking you for Garon. You are not your father. You will not become your father, not on my watch.

I'll head back to Nohr soon. I'm just waiting to see Corrin before I go.

_Takumi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that's been leaving comments. I always mean to reply, but I don't know what to say, and then a week passes, and I'm like well now it's awkward. I'll try to be better about responding in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wherein the world is not at ease._

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

I expect you will hear the news in Castle Shirasagi about as soon as you get this letter. There is plague in Nestra. What little information I have of it claims that it makes the young turn old, and the old slough away into dust. As of writing this, I’m told it hasn’t reached Cyrkensia yet, but any pestilence in Nestra will strike Cyrkensia soon enough through the waterways, and then it always marches north into Nohr. It sounds like this one’s origins are sorcerous, which are dark tidings.

So stay in Hoshido a while longer—I insist. Besides risk of a slow, painful death to a miserable disease, I also think you should spend more time with General Hinoka. Moreover, even if you are certain that your mind is clear, I would still feel better if there were distance and time. I would feel more reassured anyway. It feels awful to be apart.

I understand you are worried about me. Trust me, I’m actually doing quite well. If I seem morose, it’s because I miss you, and I don’t think I should hide that in my letters to you.

Stay safe.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

Firstly, _SINCE WHEN DOES HINATA ANSWER TO YOU?_

Secondly, tell your border guards that I am profusely sorry for my conduct. They were Charlene and Kenny or something, I don’t remember their names. I don’t remember what I said to them either, but I’m pretty sure I threatened to shoot them while Hinata carried me away.

Next time I try to get into Nohr, I’m going to bypass the royal guard at the Border Walls. I’m also going to get rid of Hinata and find a retainer that actually lets me do what I want to do.

_Takumi_

P.S. I’m not serious about getting rid of Hinata.

P.P.S. Well, maybe temporarily.

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

I like to think Hinata did a favor for a friend, not that he’s following orders. I only asked that he make sure you stay safe, and I warned him that you might try to rush to Nohr before King Ryouma closed Hoshido’s borders. I did _not_ expect him to chase you to the border and physically haul you back to Castle Shirasagi. I condone his every action, of course. He is an excellent retainer.

The royal guard at the walls were Charlotte and Benny. They were taken aback by you, but they don’t seem offended—though they ought to be. A Hoshidan prince threatening to attack my borders should be a political disaster. Instead, Nohr had the same collective response as Camilla, which is, to wit, “Oh, how very _sweet_ of him.” I can hardly go anywhere without eliciting some comment about how lonesome I must feel without you.

I try to present myself as a formidable king, Takumi. You’re not helping my reputation. I could do without the cooing from the Nohrian lords and ladies.

As an aside, I’m hesitant to ask in case the reason is sensitive, but what happened to Oboro? Charlotte’s report didn’t mention you having a second retainer at all, and you didn’t speak of her either. Even Forrest says she hasn’t written to him recently.

_Love,  
Leo_

P.S. Let me know if the flowers arrive intact.

 

*

 

_Leo,_

What I’m hearing is that I’m embarrassing you. Good. I’m going to try again, although my search for new retainers is even harder now that Ryouma’s closed borders. It’d be easy enough to find someone that would ignore you. I’m not sure I can find anyone that will ignore Ryouma though.

Oboro’s opening up a dress shop here. That’s the real reason why I’m looking for another retainer. I haven’t seen her much either, so you can tell Forrest that she’s been busy, not much more to it than that. I think she doesn’t hate Nohr anymore, but even then, if I want to stay in Krakenburg forever—well, she’s not going to stay with me. That’s not really a surprise. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t upset? But I do understand. I’m trying to be as supportive of her as I can, not that she wants my help.

I bought you an illustrated _Moralia_. It’s absurdly old, written in Old Oracular Hoshidan and Proto-Nohrian side by side. It’s unreadable by either of us, but I thought you’d like it. I’ll bring it with me next time I try to invade your country alone.

I’ve heard the plague’s reached Nohr. I can already guess how things are going, but how fares your country? Don’t work too hard, okay? Make sure to rest.

_Takumi_

P.S. Yes, they’re intact. They are also _ridiculously romantic_. And indestructible. And multiplying.

P.P.S. Literally everyone is asking who sent so many roses. Thanks.

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

Yes, the plague is upon us, and it is grim indeed. The disease seems to travel through foodstuffs, particularly meat which we eat a great deal of in Nohr, and its primary symptom is rapid and premature aging. I’m almost certain the source of it is magical. It might be more accurate to call it a virulent curse of some sort, one that travels across flesh, but so far the dark mages in my employ haven’t had any success unraveling it. Neither have I, it shames me to say.

That aside, Charlotte has filed a report of your second attempt to invade Nohr, which I understand ended the exact same way as the first but without the threats of violence. While I admit I am touched and rather charmed that you keep trying, please stop. I believe our dragon’s blood makes us immune to the plague, but I’d rather you not take any unnecessary risks—and you would distract me from my work, for I’m not half as disciplined about my duties when you’re around. In the meantime, she delivered the _Moralia_ to me. Thank you. I am not particularly good at expressing genuine gratitude, but know that I shall treasure it.

I told Forrest that Oboro wouldn’t be returning with you, whenever you do return. He’s dismayed, but I suppose it’s best to find out sooner rather than later. He, and all the other children, are upset in general at the moment anyhow. Camilla’s taking extreme precautions with their health, but this time I think her coddling is appropriate rather than excessive.

I’ll get my rest. You needn’t worry for me.

_Love,  
Leo_

P.S. Undoing Brynhildr’s work is a bit of a challenge. Advanced fire magic might destroy them, but good luck finding a suitable tome in Hoshido.

*

 

_Leo,_

Is there a reason you’re not telling me what Camilla’s done with the kids? Is the reason that I won’t like it? Because that’s what it sounds like. It’s extra concerning because I’ve never seen you care what I think of you, so it must be particularly bad.

Don’t worry about Oboro too much. She’s always wanted to open a dress shop, and I’ve chosen another retainer already. Sort of. Orochi’s declared herself my retainer, so I guess she’s my retainer now. I’ve told her to go away, that she’s _annoying_ , but she was my mother’s retainer, and I can tell she’s watching over me to honor her.

You’ll like Orochi. She’s already making a list of embarrassing stories about me to tell you when she gets to Krakenburg, so you can look forward to that.

In other news, Corrin’s tried returning to Hoshido like she was supposed to, but she’s been stopped at the border. We’re still plague free, and if she’s immune, you’d think we’d let her in, but Ryouma’s orders are for her to stay at the border. She’s written to me though, and she sounds pretty emotional. I think it’s the first time she hasn’t been able to swing a sword and fix everyone’s problems.

I won’t try to sneak into Nohr again. I miss you, but I won’t.

_Takumi_

P.S. Orochi can burn the flowers but she won’t because they are “delightful little wonders.” My entire room is now covered in absurdly beautiful roses.

 

*

 

_Takumi,_

Suffice to say that it is bad in Nohr. “Bad” is too light of a word. For the first few days, the young become old, and a few days later, they’re shriveled flesh upon bones yet still alive. It can take a fortnight to finally die. Parents watch their children grow old before them, and then they bury the decrepit bodies that remain of those they born into this world. My villages are decimated, and in the back of my mind, my greatest worry is that even if we find a cure and spread it to every corner of Nohr, if it’s not done soon, we will miss the fall harvest, and then winter will take its toll.

 ~~I have always cared what you thought of me.~~ You absolutely will not approve of what we’ve decided to do for the children. They’re in the outrealms now. Yes, the outrealms that you think are freakish vortexes of time and space. Again, I assure you that they are perfectly natural. The children are together and supervised by Camilla, Beruka, Arthur, Effie, and a few other tutors and weapons instructors to help them with their studies. They will return older, but not as old or as dead as if they’d caught this plague.

Of course, I am now certain that we cannot contract this plague, else I would have already. I’ve told Ryouma as much, so I assume the only reason Corrin’s barred from entry is so that he makes no exceptions even for his own family. He is a just ruler, though that’s not the decision I’d have made in his place.

Tell me what news in Hoshido, and if you can, send Corrin my way. I haven’t seen her since the war.

_Love,  
Leo_

P.S. The roses are not as beautiful as you.

 

*

 

_Leo,_

Hoshido is about as you’d expect it to be. No plague. Ryouma’s trying to export food and rods, but it’s a lost cause. Even the crown can’t afford to pay what the merchants are asking to ship across the sea though.

We've talked about how it might only be humans that get sick. He’s talking to the kitsune to see if they’d be willing to help. Even if they were—and they’re probably not—I’m not sure any of them know how to sail a ship.

My family’s alright. Hinoka’s gone to Fort Jinya to rally the troops for no real reason. She’s probably just antsy since there’s nowhere for her to go and nothing for her to do.

I wrote to Corrin. I hope she’s good company for you.

_Takumi_

P.S. Smooth.

 

*

 

_Takumi_

Corrin finally met up with me yesterday. I expressed concern to her that you seemed distant the last I heard from you. In response, she gave me a scolding, which was a spectacularly novel experience. It’s always been the other way around for us.

She says of all the things I could’ve wrote, I really should not have asked for her to come here, at least not while I also asked for you to stay there.

Allow me to be blunt: Corrin cannot replace you. I do not value her company more than yours. If you were stranded outside of Hoshido, I would’ve welcomed you into Nohr as well. You’re not stranded at the border though. That being the case, I’d much rather you remain in comfort in Shirasagi.

I would have you beside me, but I haven’t the time to make it worth your while. You could be in Nohr, and we would still be apart. The time I would have for you in person is not much more than the time I have to read and respond to your letters. Unless you want for Niles’ company, there’s nothing for you here except mere minutes with me.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

Somehow, even if I try not to be any trouble for you, I’m still a headache. Orochi says I should stop trying to hide things and just be myself. Maybe she’s right? I figure you shouldn’t have to worry about me being bitter, but yes, I was definitely bitter that Corrin gets to visit and I don’t. Less bitter now.

I would take “mere minutes,” just so you know. Yes, I know it’d only make you feel like you’re failing me somehow—I don’t know why you think you have to be by my side constantly, I’m really fine on my own—so I’ll stay here.

Also, should I be concerned that you’re writing Hinata more frequently than you write to me? Especially since you claim to be very busy? I’m trying not to worry about what that means, but it feels like something’s wrong.

_Takumi_

 

*

 

Takumi,

This is the honest truth, which we can speak of again if you’d like, _but you will not make fun of me for this_ : Nothing’s wrong. I just become rather nervous sometimes. I worry that you might think me foolish or stupid, so I check with Hinata (and now Orochi) for a second opinion before saying anything.

Moving on.

I have found the source of the plague, at long last. It is, unfortunately for all of us, a dark mage that neither intended this or has a cure for it. We were at an impasse for a while, and I learned that I don’t actually know how to leverage a situation without relying on a person’s all-consuming fear of Niles or myself. Ultimately, it was for the people that she came around, but I think with her help, we have a chance.

Simply put, we will find a cure, and if we can’t find one, we will make one. We need more time than we have, so I’m entering the outrealms with Archduke Izana and this “Nyx.” I don’t entirely trust her, but Archduke Izana says he has seen this come to pass.

I don’t know how long I will be gone, but I will stay a lifetime if I must. Ideally, it won’t be for too long. I fear growing old before you, but not as much as I fear what might become of Nohr.

After I return, when all this is done, I shall very much need to travel across Nohr and work Bryhildr’s magic. I would be honored if you’d still accompany me on that pilgrimage.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

*

 

_Leo,_

We’re discussing this then. I have thought that you’re an idiot from the moment we met, and my feelings have nothing to do with you being smart. I assume you got that impression because at first my only use for you was as an opponent in chess. I’d like to think we’re beyond that now though. I don’t know you as well as Niles or Camilla do, but I _do_ know you well enough to say that you have plenty of redeeming traits besides your intelligence.

Your plan is stupid, reckless, irresponsible, and you can’t know where it’ll lead. I think it’s awful.

I still love you.

_Takumi_

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Wherein solutions are found._

 

-

 

 _Takumi_ ,

You are a blessing in these dark times.

I’ll depart for the outrealms this evening. We haven’t the faintest where Nyx is, but she said she’d only be a day or two behind. That could very well be several months for us after we cross over, unfortunately.

By my estimates, two months will pass with every day here. Time is not exact (not for these purposes anyway), so there’s no ratio of days to years that I can give you. All I can say is that if we’re in there for longer than a decade, it’s certain that winter will fall upon Nohr, and whatever sacrifices we’ve made will be for naught.

Nevertheless, Izana says it’s the only viable course of action. I believe him, in part because I trust his gift of prophecy, but also because my other plan is to do nothing, which isn't acceptable.

I leave Nohr in Corrin’s care, though I confess it’s only because I had no better options. The nobles see her as a potential puppet, not unlike how my father saw her, so they will give her little trouble for now. I worry more about the commonfolk. If they could all meet her, they could know that she is so much more than the monstrous dragon that rampaged across our lands. She brought the war to Nohr, but she also brought us peace—and it was worth the cost. If she could meet every Nohrian citizen face-to-face, they would accept her. That’s not possible though, and I fear they’ll think I’ve asked a conqueror to wear the black crown.

They will turn against her if she falters. I pray that she won’t.

Of course, Niles assures me that he is ready for that day when it comes. I should ask him what he means by that, but I trust his solutions will be both unnecessarily bloody and also highly effective.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

-

 

_Takumi,_

We’ve settled in, “we” as in Izana and I. Nyx appeared in this outrealm only briefly before she left again. While we wait for her to return, Izana is building—with his own two hands, limp-wristed as they might be—a bathhouse. I respect his needs, but I question his priorities.

As for myself, I’m doing well enough. I meant to get started on my research as soon as I arrived, but I realized we needed to be able to survive before we concerned ourselves over anything else. There’s a structure here that didn’t quite pass as a house. I spent my first two weeks setting up something that passes for a farm, a supply of crops and livestock. I’ve never butchered any sheep, but now I have a flock, not to mention a cow.

I feel badly for the cow, to be honest. It only has sheep for company. I should ask Niles to send another.

In any case, Izana cautions me against writing you every day. He says I’d come off as “a clingy weirdo” because you’d receive something like three hundred letters each week. Thus, I’ve resolved to only send you a letter whenever we’ve made actual progress on a cure. I do write to you daily, but I keep those letters here. I would send them anyway—it’s not that I don’t want you privy to my inane ramblings—but Izana is right. I wince at the thought of a courier carrying an entire wagon of letters for you. I don’t want to be _that_ overbearing.

Anyway, we convened in the research workshop for the first time today even without Nyx. That’s my excuse for sending you a letter. It’s not technically progress because all we did was compare notes, but it felt like progress nonetheless. It’s certainly progress compared to building a bathhouse.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

-

 

 _Takumi_ ,

Nyx has returned with a second cow, per my request. It’s an ill-tempered cow. ~~She, not Nyx. the cow~~ The second cow doesn’t get along with our first cow, so now we have two lonely cows. This was not my intention.

Nyx explained to us the origins of the plague. It’s dark magic, which we all knew, though it’s not technically a curse. It’s in fact a hex. I suppose the distinction is lost on you, but I’ll attempt to explain.

A curse is a condition that can be removed. A hex is more akin to an attack that must be countered. Nyx's hex was designed it so it would age herself only slightly, and then it would duplicate its effect endlessly, so that she could gradually age. Unfortunately for everyone involved, the hex ignored her and began inflicting itself on anything nearby. We've been trying to "lift" it as if it were a curse, which never worked. Instead we must devise a way to stop the hex. If it were a blade, then we'd seek to break it. There are several to counter a hex, but Nyx and I are dark mages. We'll destroy a hex with another hex—an anti-hex, if you will.

It would’ve been helpful if she told us this all this the moment we met, but it's better late than never.

_Love,  
Leo_

P.S. I named the cows Phobos and Deimos. Deimos is the piebald one that Izana calls Miss Spots. I haven’t the faintest idea what he named Phobos, and I don’t want to know.

 

-

 

_Takumi,_

I write to you again, so we’ve started our research in earnest. For now, I mostly struggle with the infirmary in Windmire that provides us our patients. They’re to send a dozen plagueridden to us daily at sunrise. I have been less than impressed with their timeliness, but I’m aware that watching over the dying is no minor duty. Perhaps I ask too much of them, but a difference of a few hours for them is a difference of a few days if not weeks for me, which makes for an unpleasant inconvenience on my end.

We have two dozen patients at the moment. The first dozen are elderly and in the latter stages of the disease, the second are still young and hale though not for much longer. I’m still uncertain whether I should refer to them by name or by number. The latter feels inhuman, monstrous even, yet the former feels like a hollow gesture at best. Simply put, we are not at a stage where our patients might survive. They will die.

If they hadn’t contracted the plague, our paths would never have crossed. I would never have thought even once what their names might be, so is it disingenuous of me to try learn who they are under these circumstances? Is it my place to treat them as I would a peer, or is my place that of a stranger?

Either way, I leave the corpses with a note of their name in our makeshift morgue. They all look the same by the time they die, old and grey, little more than too little skin wrapped around too much bone. I can't tell them apart, but I consider it my responsibility to see that their bodies are returned to their families and for that I need their names. ~~I suppose it's an unnecessary hassle~~ Even if I am naught but a distant king to them, I should see my people home.

Their loved ones will remember their names. As for myself, I must keep working on this damnable cure.

_Love,  
Leo_

P.S. Deimos now only answers to Miss Spots. At least Phobos is loyal to me.

 

-

 

 _Takumi_ ,

I’ve chosen to refer to our test subjects by name—I insist on it. It doesn’t feel right if I don’t, though it’s occurred to me that record-keeping would be easier if I used numbers instead. It’s worth referring to them by name though, since we do interact with them daily. They're also living far longer than I expected, long enough that not knowing their names is awkward.

Izana’s skill as a healer has proven far beyond my reckoning. He spends most of his time with the patients, throwing them no end of feasts and parties. These men and women should be dead within a fortnight, but they can live for months under his watch. Izana does everything he can to give them peace and comfort. For them, he is no plague doctor. He's an entertainer, a story-teller, a care-giver, and a friend. He can’t give them hope, but he somehow makes them smile and even laugh. He is the last joy they have: someone that cares, someone that remains by their side, who thinks life is worth living joyously down to the very end.

He spends his evenings in the bathhouse. Sometimes, I go offer him a drink (plum wine if I care about his preferences, bourbon if it’s what I have on me at any given time), but he rarely accepts. Unbelievable, I know, but I suppose even Izana prefers sobriety sometimes.

He has the harder work, in my opinion. Nyx and I have been busy with the “real” work, testing hexes and the occasional jinx (jinxes will never suffice for our purposes, but Nyx disagrees, and thus I’m harangued into testing those too), but it is not any more important than what Izana does.

Personally, I avoid the patients as much as I can. My presence only darkens their moods.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

-

 

 _Leo, sender of letters by the dozen and roses ad infinitum_ ,

I’d say a bag of letters is a lot less overbearing than these never-ending roses, but suit yourself. It’s probably for the best either way. If you send me hundreds of letters, I’d be too busy reading to ever write back.

By the time you receive this, it’ll be close to two weeks since you’ve gone? I hear Corrin’s reign has been half miracle and half disaster, so hopefully you won’t be gone all that much longer. Apparently, the nobles adore her. She says they’ve all been very kind, but that doesn’t smell right to me. I'm pretty sure they're only kind if they want something from you, but Corrin wins people over so easily that maybe they're actually kind to her. It's possible! Not likely though. I don’t want them to play her like a fiddle, but as long as Niles is there, I figure she can’t go that far astray. Corrin always wants to do good, and I’ll trust that Niles won’t let her do stupid.

Don’t worry though. If she calls for help, Hoshido will answer. _Ryoma_ will answer, and whoever threatened Corrin won’t live to regret it. Nohr will be fine.

I guess I should update you on everyone in Hoshido too. Not much has changed since the last time I wrote. Hinoka is back in Shirasagi again though. We’re trying to get along because Ryoma looks sad and tired when we don’t—or that’s why I’m trying. I don’t know why she’s trying, but it’s probably the same reason. She’s joined me and Kiragi in our morning hunts. For the record, Hinoka is the worst hunter I’ve ever seen. She really doesn’t get that you _hunt_ a rabbit. You don’t _fight_ a rabbit. That's not going to end well.

I’m glad Izana insisted on the bathhouse. Having one around isn’t as crazy as he makes it sound. We built one too since Corrin's castle conveniently had a hot spring. It felt ridiculous building it, but it was worth it in the end. We were all wound pretty tight after some of the battles, and the hot spring was good for relaxing, assuming you don’t accidentally walk in on Orochi.

I can't match you letter for letter, and it's probably been months since you last wrote anyway, but can you do me a favor? Try to get a full night’s sleep. Just one. You sounded like you needed it. I bet you still do.

_Takumi_

P.S. Orochi wants to send you gifts so expect something from her. It’ll probably be something that’ll embarrass me. Enjoy, I guess.

P.P.S. Seriously, don’t work yourself to death.

 

-

 

_Takumi,_

I am sleeping, somewhat. It’s not that I forget to go to bed, nor do I lose track of the time. I remember the time, but then there’s always something that needs to be done, and then another something, and another, and then it’s sunrise. It’s been terrible for my skin.

You needn’t worry _too_ much though. You mostly see me when I’m at my best, though it’s more accurate to say I’m at my best when you’re around. When you’re not, and my boon companion is Phobos, I’m hardly as wise or as calculating as I’m reputed to be. I’m just tired fool doing what I can to be of use to anyone around me. Try not to be _too_ disappointed, my love, and trust that Izana would never let me wallow for too long.

It's really not so bad. In a fashion, being here is less burdensome as ruling in Nohr. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, but here I wear no crown. I’m still King of Nohr obviously, yet it’s only a thought in the back of my mind. I have a clarity of purpose here. There is a single problem, however terrible it might be, and I have but a single task. I wasn’t born to be king, but perhaps I was born to think, to search, to solve. My role here feels more natural, more fitting. I am finally doing something I am good at, rather than simply doing what no one else can.

Give Hinoka my best wishes. Tell her my secret for keeping up with you when you’re hunting is to follow Kiragi. He knows what he’s doing. So do you, but it’s pretty obvious that I'm clueless if I'm blatantly following you.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

-

 

_Takumi,_

In a more pleasant turn of events, one of our theories ( _my_ theory, thank you) has given us results. It needs to be fine-tuned, but in essence it works. The plague fractures upon impact from our anti-hex, though in our tests, it lacked sufficient strength to have a lasting effect. We need to add, according to Izana, more “razzle dazzle.”

I don’t mean to give you hope that I’ll return soon. We are closer than we ever were, but an anti-hex powerful enough to be called a cure remains far out of reach. This only means that we know what we are doing, that we are no longer fumbling in the dark.

The experiments shall continue under Nyx's watch while I repair our bathhouse. I might regret entrusting this to her. We argue half the time we're in the workshop because she cuts too many corners for the sake of results. It's how the plague happened to begin with. She had no failsafe, no words of power, no way to control the hex after it gave her the slip. Still, it was a daring plan. She's creative and a stronger mage than I.

Begrudgingly, I’m optimistic for once, and glad to do something else for a short while. The bathhouse roof has needed redoing for over a year now, and apparently I am the strongman around here that will finally get that done. It's a novel experience, to say the least.

_Love,  
Leo_

P.S. I have received a sheaf of papers, with a cover that reads _Little Prince Takumi and the Delightfully Dismal Tea Party_. It’s what I’ll describe as a wondrous tale, illustrated with the most horrifyingly macabre drawings I have ever seen. It says the author is Orochi, which comes as no surprise, but who is the artist? The name is lettered in a style I have seen only out of the darkest of dark magic tomes, as unreadable as the signatures of an all-powerful sorcerer of old. It is perfection.

 

-

 

 _Takumi_ ,

There are days where we accomplish things I never thought possible. Other days, I take what I can get. This week there was was only me in our workshop. (It’s not really a workshop. It’s merely a space we sanctified for our experimenting.) Nyx was gone for days, and I feared she'd left the outrealm altogether.

I found her this evening at last. She was down by the water, miles out from our mansion and farmlands. She must’ve been there for days. I can’t remember how long it took for her to notice me—it felt like forever, but I didn’t want to disturb her—but when she saw me, she spoke normally, as if there was nothing amiss. There was something about the way she stared into the water that I didn’t see fit to question her. She walked back with me without quarrel. I think we talked about the weather.

I don’t know what I think of Nyx. I can't say I _like_ her, but there’s more to her than her mistakes. Nyx stays in our workshop the longest of us, long after Izana and I have gone to bed. She lingers over our books and scrolls, lost or perhaps haunted, glazed over and—I think, though I hate to make assumptions—afraid. If you think I work too hard, it's because she works harder, and I don't know how she does it. She hides her fatigue with her stinging commentary, but I can feel her exhaustion—not just with this, but with her eternal youth too. What must it be like to live for so long and to have done nothing but harm to others? She hasn’t once expressed remorse for the people that have died because of her, but I don’t express remorse for my sins either.

I told her once, one horrible person to another, that I don't think she can save herself, not with that much blood on her hands. The only thing left for her to save is the future. She laughed at me, and then we went back to our myriad hexes.

I miss you.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

-

 

_Takumi,_

We have our first survivor. A glorious milestone, except Nyx can’t seem to replicate the exact anti-hex she made. She insists I must've forgotten some variable, and I insist she is the variable. It's a silly argument, especially when we're probably both right.

We try to behave ourselves in front of the patients at least. If the survivor were the _sole_ survivor, it’d be no issue, but right now I can’t look any of our other patients in the eye. What must they think? That we saved one of them by sheer luck, and that the rest will die because we are too incompetent to do the same thing again? It’s humiliation for me and Nyx, but it's despair for them. They don't even fault us, and that somehow makes it even worse.

Nyx is more upset than I am. Izana recommended she search for distractions, and for a while she found other things to do. At first, she contented herself with a cooking frenzy, but she can’t cook forever. Or she could, but we can only eat so much. She was idle, so I apologize but I lent her my copy of _Little Prince Takumi_. I believe it lifted her spirits for a time. I heard her giggle anyway, and I didn’t even know she could giggle.

It was easier for me to part with it anyway because I am the proud owner of a sequel! _Little Prince Takumi and the Fiery Arrow that Missed_ seems rushed in comparison to its predecessor but I am nevertheless enamored with it. My favorite part is the illustration where Castle Shirasagi looks like it was made from thousands of screaming faces, and the rainbow overhead is clearly a river of blood.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

-

 

_Takumi,_

There is progress, enough of it for me to be proud but not enough for me to rest. Regardless, that’s not why I write.

Have you heard from Corrin? Can you contact her? Niles says that she’s gone, and I’ve half a mind to return to Nohr just to look for her—or at least to restore order. His report to me was terribly brief. All I know is that he has seen fit to take noble children hostage to ensure good behavior. His last letter repeated many a time that no harm will come to the children, but he neglected to mention why he took them hostage in the first place.

So as far as I’m aware, Corrin is missing, and Niles is too busy to write a proper report. My letters to both of them have gone unanswered, and most alarmingly Izana says their future is beyond his sight.

You have told me that Nohr will be safe. I believe you, but I do want to know what's going on in my absence.

_Love,  
Leo_

 

-

 

_Leo,_

There’s an invisible army attacking Nohr, but don’t worry. I have a great idea.

And the best part of it is you can’t respond fast enough to stop me. Hah.

_Takumi_

P.S. I miss you too.

 

-

 

_T,_

WHAT ARE YOU DOING

_L_

-

 

_Leo,_

Firstly, I guess I’m sorry about invading Nohr, because I invaded Nohr. Charlotte just let me go on through, so it was an inside job.

Secondly, I’m not all that sorry because Hinoka is in a _great_ mood. I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time.

Thirdly, if I had to guess, Corrin heard of the invisible soldiers and went to fight them head-on. We’ve seen these enemies before, and she probably thinks they might be able to lead her to Azura. There was a brief coup d'etat, but Niles took care of it, and now he's out trying to find Corrin.

So what happened is that Niles told us about invisible soldiers in the mountains, then me and Hinoka decided to take a brother-sister trip over to Nohr. I stopped at Krakenburg, and she flew off to fight the invisible army. We don't know where Corrin is, so it’s just Hinoka fighting. Yes, you read that right. Just Hinoka. Hinoka versus an entire army. She’s winning, in case you had any doubts.

As for me, I'm staying in Krakenburg. For one, Niles asked me to. For another, I don't know where else I'm supposed to be. This is home for me now. Hoshido is where my family is, but this is where you will be, so don't tell me to go back.

I will wear the black crown in your place.

Good luck out there.

_Takumi_

P.S. I’m also sending _Little Prince Takumi and the One-Hundred-and-Twenty-Four Sheep He Lost_ with this letter. I hate this one in particular.

 

-

 

_Takumi,_

~~I don’t want~~

~~You shouldn’t have to~~

Thank you.

You mean the world to me.

_Love,  
Leo_


End file.
